<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease by smolandgrumpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178594">Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy'>smolandgrumpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Just Like This Saga [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, playfulness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene out of Something Just Like This.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Just Like This Saga [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She would do the weirdest shit to him, just because she knows that Dean can never resist. For someone who is so shy and soft, she has all the power over him — and sometimes, he thinks she knows. She would pull half the shit she does if she wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a rainy day and Dean decided this afternoon after waking up with her tangled in his arms, that he would stay a little longer. Decided after he slipped his hard cock into her still wet pussy from their last tryst in the night, that he doesn’t want to part. He came inside of her again and carried her into the bubble bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s job when he’s working from home requires a lot of phone calls because he can’t physically be there. And when he has a particularly long call, he would disappear into his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s in here for over an hour now and it’ll probably be another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean jerks his head when he hears a knock and then the door opens to Y/N, dressed in her art shirt — that actually used to be one of his dress shirts. The top three buttons are loose and he wonders why she even bothers to wear anything at all. Cas’ still talking away on skype and Dean’s attention shifts from his right-hand man to her. The peak of her nipples are clearly visible, and she’s not wearing pants. Dean should probably wonder if she wears panties but he knows that she isn’t. She’s in a mood, he can feel it, can literally taste it because she looks at him differently. His cock twitches in his sweats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks around his desk with that cocky grin on her face that suits her as much as it suits him, if not more, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, just a little. She definitely knows what she’s doing because his cock aches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking around the desk, she comes into view behind him, her hands on his shoulder as she presses her cheeks to his scruffy one. She smiles and greets Cas, and Dean thinks that Cas knows Dean won’t be able to focus anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning her head, she kisses his temple, hot breath brush against his ear, “Daddy,” She whispers, “I’m bored,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a smile that widens on his face, before he swallows hard, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want Daddy to pay you attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” She sucks his earlobe and chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean disconnects his call, and she laughs some more, knowing exactly that she’s won. He also never knew that the kink would turn him on so much — but maybe, it’s also because it’s her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Dean thinks, it’s definitely because it’s her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>